super_smash_bros_phailurefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Veteran Taunts
The following is a list of all taunts in Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. Bayonetta * Twirls around like a ballet dancer, moves both arms around herself in a graceful manner, then strikes a pose with both arms over her head, saying, "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." * Gracefully spins around, then points both guns directly in front of her, saying, "New 'do, dead you." * Poses with her guns around her head in multiple ways, framing her head and torso with her guns, performs a broad back step, looks away from her opponent one moment, then looks back. BayonettaTaunt1.JPG|Bayonetta's up taunt. BayonettaTaunt2.JPG|Bayonetta's side taunt. BayonettaTaunt3.JPG|Bayonetta's down taunt. Bowser *Throws his head back, spinning it in a circle, and roars. *Snaps furiously forward five times. *Balances precariously on one leg, similar to his teetering animation. BowserTaunt1.JPG|Bowser's up taunt. BowserTaunt2.JPG|Bowser's down taunt. BowserTaunt3.JPG|Bowser's side taunt. Bowser Jr. *Jumps up, sits on the edge of the Junior Clown Car, and makes a tiny breath of fire, chuckling. *Twirls his hammer. *The Clown Car spawns its wheels and performs a donut, then returns to normal. BowserJrTaunt1.JPG|Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings' up taunt. BowserJrTaunt2.JPG|Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings' side taunt. BowserJrTaunt3.JPG|Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings' down taunt. Captain Falcon *Charges himself up with fire, similar to a Falcon Punch. *Holds out his hand and challenges, "Come on!" *Faces the camera, salutes and exclaims "Show me your moves!" This taunt is notable for having a different animation depending on whether the character is facing right or left; Falcon will finish the taunt faster if he faces the left. CaptainFalconTaunt1.JPG|Captain Falcon's down taunt. Finishes faster if facing left. CaptainFalconTaunt2.JPG|Captain Falcon's side taunt. CaptainFalconTaunt3.JPG|Captain Falcon's up taunt. Charizard *Faces the camera and roars. All three of its taunts are variations of this, which involve it roaring, stomping its feet and flapping its wings. Its up taunt is similar to its pose when entering a battle in Pokémon Stadium. CharizardTaunt1.JPG CharizardTaunt2.JPG CharizardTaunt3.JPG Cloud *Twirls his Buster Sword and places behind his back, referencing his victory animation from Final Fantasy VII, while saying , which translates to "Not interested". *Places his Buster Sword on his back, places his hands together, and mimics the casting animation from Final Fantasy VII, complete with the sound effect and the glow. *Stands his Buster Sword on its tip and poses in a casual manner while scoffing. CloudTaunt1.JPG|Cloud's up taunt. CloudTaunt2.JPG|Cloud's side taunt. CloudTaunt3.JPG|Cloud's down taunt. Corrin * Puts his head down and puts it back up while it's in its dragon form while the male version says "My path is clear!" and the female version says "Let's do this!". * Twirls the Omega Yato and the male version says "I've made my choice." while the female says "Your fate is clear." * Twirls the Omega Yato over his head and places it on its tip and the male variation says "Are you ready?" but the female says "You ready for this?". CorrinTaunt1.JPG|Corrin's up taunt. CorrinTaunt2.JPG|Corrin's side taunt. CorrinTaunt3.JPG|Corrin's down taunt. Dark Pit *Points his blade forward and waves it up two times, saying "Who wants some?". *Swings his blades around in circles and waves one of his blades, saying "Watch out!". *Waves and points his blade forward, saying "Game On!". DarkPitTaunt1.JPG|Dark Pit's side taunt. DarkPitTaunt2.JPG|Dark Pit's up taunt. DarkPitTaunt3.JPG|Dark Pit's down taunt. Diddy Kong *Throws his cap up in the air and catches it on his head. *Holds his hands in front of him, chattering. *Jumps from one foot to the other, clapping his hands above his head. DiddyTaunt1.JPG|Diddy Kong's side taunt. DiddyTaunt2.JPG|Diddy Kong's down taunt. DiddyTaunt3.JPG|Diddy Kong's up taunt. Donkey Kong *Beats his chest. *Shakes himself, as if his fur was wet. *Faces the camera and shrugs his shoulders, making a confused noise. DKTaunt1.JPG|Donkey Kong's down taunt. DKTaunt2.JPG|Donkey Kong's side taunt. DKTaunt3.JPG|Donkey Kong's up taunt. Dr. Mario *Grinds his shoe on the ground. *Throws a pill up in the air along his arm, before catching it. *Taps himself on the shoulder with a closed fist. DrMarioTaunt1.JPG|Dr. Mario's side taunt. DrMarioTaunt2.JPG|Dr. Mario's down taunt. DrMarioTaunt3.JPG|Dr. Mario's up taunt. Duck Hunt *The dog performs a frontal hand stand, while the duck negatively responds to it. *The dog lays on its side and does its infamous laugh, while the duck flies next to it. *The dog stands on its back legs and does a dance. DuckHuntTaunt1.JPG|Duck Hunt's up taunt. DuckHuntTaunt2.JPG|Duck Hunt's side taunt. DuckHuntTaunt3.JPG|Duck Hunt's down taunt. Falco *Kicks his reflector around and says "Piece of cake." before catching it. *Holds out his hand and slowly raises it, saying "Get some!" *Spins on one foot, then poses with one of his arms/wings before him, stating "Hands off my prey!" whilst doing so. FalcoTaunt1.JPG|Falco's down taunt. FalcoTaunt2.JPG|Falco's up taunt. FalcoTaunt3.JPG|Falco's side taunt. Fox *Charges up with flames, like with his Fire Fox move, and says "Here I come!" *Throws and catches his blaster. *Leans back and states "Come on!" whilst waving his hand. FoxTaunt1.JPG|Fox's up taunt. FoxTaunt2.JPG|Fox's side taunt. FoxTaunt3.JPG|Fox's down taunt. Ganondorf *Hovers in mid-air and spins before laughing menacingly. *Slams his fist into his open palm and cracks his knuckles, creating dark flames and saying "Heh!" *Takes out his sword, looks at it, which emits darkness from the tip, and then puts it back. GanondorfTaunt1.JPG|Ganondorf's side taunt. GanodorfTaunt2.JPG|Ganondorf's down taunt. There is a common joke among the Smash community about why he doesn't use the sword to attack. GanondorfTaunt3.JPG|Ganondorf's up taunt. Greninja *Strikes a ninja pose. *Whips its tongue side to side. *Holds out its hands, faces the screen, and summons small sprays of water. Both of the water can deal small damage. GreninjaTaunt1.JPG|Greninja's up taunt. GreninjaTaunt2.JPG|Greninja's side taunt. GreninjaTaunt3.JPG|Greninja's down taunt. It deals 1% of damage. Ike *Charges up his sword as wind blows into his cape, grunting loudly. *Holds out his sword and says "Prepare yourself!" *Slams his sword into the ground and grunts, before removing it. Also, wind blows into his cape. IkeTaunt1.JPG|Ike's side taunt. IkeTaunt2.JPG|Ike's up taunt. IkeTaunt3.JPG|Ike's down taunt. Jigglypuff *Spins around on one foot, then looks at the camera inflated, saying "Jigglypuff!" *Twirls around many times, then poses (similar to Kirby's side taunt, except it twirls faster). *Breathes all the air out of itself and falls to the ground, flattened. It inflates itself upon contact. Similar to its fainting animation in home-console Pokémon games, such as Pokémon Stadium and Battle Revolution. JigglypuffTaunt1.JPG|Jigglypuff's up taunt. JigglypuffTaunt2.JPG|Jigglypuff's side taunt. JigglypuffTaunt3.JPG|Jigglypuff's down taunt. King Dedede *Holds up his hammer in celebration. *Twirls his hammer and laughs. *Spins around in a circle, chanting. KingDDDTaunt1.JPG|King Dedede's down taunt. KingDDDTaunt2.JPG|King Dedede's side taunt. KingDDDTaunt3.JPG|King Dedede's up taunt. Kirby *Performs part of his victory dance. *Does a twirl, similar to the action he does when selected to play in Super Smash Bros. *Waves towards the screen and says "Hi!". KirbyTaunt1.JPG|Kirby's side taunt. KirbyTaunt2.JPG|Kirby's up taunt. KirbyTaunt3.JPG|Kirby's down taunt. Link *Swings his sword, then sheathes and unsheathes it. This is a reference to his Twilight Princess "well done" sheathe. *Navi flies out in front of him, then returns. *Performs a pose whereby he stands on one leg and holds his sword in an attack position. Similar to the pose he performs after hitting an enemy with his sword in Zelda II: Adventure of Link. LinkTaunt1.JPG|Link's side taunt. LinkTaunt2.JPG|Link's down taunt. LinkTaunt3.JPG|Link's up taunt. Little Mac *Turns his back to the screen, bends down, then raises his fist triumphantly. Sometimes, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Hit 'em, baby!" *Adjusts his boxing gloves while crossing his fists and scoffing. Sometimes, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Let 'em have it, Mac!" *Performs a series of punches while facing the screen. Sometimes, Doc Louis will chime in and say "Show 'em what you got, Mac baby!" MacTaunt1.JPG|Little Mac's up taunt. MacTaunt2.JPG|Little Mac's side taunt. MacTaunt3.JPG|Little Mac's down taunt. Lucario *Floats in mid-air and growls, emitting aura from his body. *Holds one hand forward and one behind its back. *Stands on one foot and holds one hand in mid-air. This taunt is very similar to one of Link's. LucarioTaunt1.JPG|Lucario's up taunt. LucarioTaunt2.JPG|Lucario's side taunt. LucarioTaunt3.JPG|Lucario's down taunt. Lucas *Trips over and shakes his head, similar to his pratfall animation. *His Rope Snake comes out and talks to him. *Holds out a sparkle and fires it behind him. LucasTaunt1.JPG|Lucas' up taunt. LucasTaunt2.JPG|Lucas' side taunt. LucasTaunt3.JPG|Lucas' down taunt. Lucina *Swings her sword and strikes a pose, saying "Come at me!". *Turns around and sheathes her sword, saying "I cannot lose!" *Puts on her mask, then takes it off her face. LucinaTaunt1.JPG|Lucina's up taunt. LucinaTaunt2.JPG|Lucina's side taunt. LucinaTaunt3.JPG|Lucina's down taunt. Luigi *Performs five quick poses, one after the other. When switching from pose to pose he says, "Ho Ha Hee Hay Hoo". :#Luigi flashes a V-Sign. :#Luigi clicks his fingers imitating guns, while looking to the right. :#Luigi takes on a thinking pose, his eyes looking offscreen. This pose is, in some respects, similar to his Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time artwork. :#Crouches down to the floor with his back turned to the player. :#Luigi assumes his trophy position from the SSE, but with his left leg slightly raised. This pose also resembles his artwork from Luigi's Mansion. *Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. He says something that resembles "Pow pow". This is also one of his victory poses from Melee and the pose in his SSB4 artwork. *Crosses his arms behind his back and performs a small, shy kick, along with a bashful "Hm". The kick can damage an opponent if it connects, acting as a meteor smash; in this game, Luigi's taunt is the strongest meteor smash at 0%, due to its fixed knockback. However, its pitiful range and slow startup severely limits its effectiveness. It is similar to his pose when he loses a minigame in Mario Party 2. LuigiTaunt1.JPG|Luigi's side taunt. LuigiTaunt2.JPG|Luigi's down taunt. It is a meteor smash attack. LuigiTaunt3.JPG|The third pose of Luigi's up taunt. Mario *Grows to a super-size, as if taking a Super Mushroom power-up, before shrinking again. This also increases his hurtbox. The size increase stacks with special matches and actual super mushrooms. During the taunt, Mario mimics the standing pose seen in the original Super Mario Bros. *Twirls and removes his cap. Mario often does this taunt when he completes a level in some of his games, mainly New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 64. *Spins around in mid-air with his arms and legs outstretched before falling on his back. This is a reference to his death animation in the original Donkey Kong game. MarioTaunt2.JPG|Mario's side taunt. MarioTaunt3.JPG|Mario's down taunt. MarioUpTaunt.jpeg|Mario's Up Taunt Marth *Holds up his sword, emitting light from the tip. *Furiously swings his sword before resheathing it. *Swings his sword around and says in Japanese: ("Everyone, watch me!"). MarthTaunt1.JPG|Marth's up taunt. MarthTaunt2.JPG|Marth's side taunt. Marth's down taunt..JPG|Marth's down taunt. Mega Man *Shows off his arm cannon, then pumps his fist. *Turns his back to the screen and poses. *Warps out, then back in. MegaManTaunt1.JPG|Mega Man's up taunt. MegaManTaunt2.JPG|Mega Man's side taunt. MegaManTaunt3.JPG|Mega Man's down taunt. Meta Knight *Spins around, similar to his entrance animation. *Points his sword forward, says "Fight me!" and waves it a few times. *Opens his wings and challenges "Come!". If he performs it facing left, he will look at the background instead, as characters in Smash 64 did. MetaKnightTaunt1.JPG|Meta Knight's up taunt. MetaKnightTaunt2.JPG|Meta Knight's side taunt. MetaKnightTaunt3.JPG|Meta Knight's down taunt. Mewtwo *Crosses its arms and spins in mid-air, laughing. *Charges up dark energy, similar to Lucario's up taunt. *Faces the camera and holds its left/right hand towards the screen, radiating dark energy from its hand. MewtwoTaunt1.JPG|Mewtwo's x taunt. MewtwoTaunt2.JPG|Mewtwo's x taunt. MewtwoTaunt3.JPG|Mewtwo's x taunt. Mii Fighter Mii Brawler *Flips, then performs a crane pose. *Moving their fists in front of them in an "X" motion, before punching downwards and swinging an open hand towards their own faces. *Punches twice towards the screen. MiiBrawlerTaunt1.JPG|Mii Brawler's x taunt. MiiBrawlerTaunt2.JPG|Mii Brawler's x taunt. MiiBrawlerTaunt3.JPG|Mii Brawler's x taunt. Mii Gunner *Points arm cannon in two directions. *Hold the arm cannon with their hand and cocks it down. *Thrusts with the arm cannon on the ground. MiiGunnerTaunt1.JPG|Mii Gunner's x taunt. MiiGunnerTaunt2.JPG|Mii Gunner's x taunt. MiiGunnerTaunt3.JPG|Mii Gunner's x taunt. Mii Swordfighter *Throws sword in the air, spins, and catches sword similar to what Fox does with his blaster in one of his taunts. *Twirls sword, then holds it in reverse grip behind. *Performs a pose similar to one of Link's taunts. Also sets them back a little. MiiSwordTaunt1.JPG|Mii Swordfighter's x taunt. MiiSwordTaunt2.JPG|Mii Swordfighter's x taunt. MiiSwordTaunt3.JPG|Mii Swordfighter's x taunt. Mr. Game & Watch *Rings his bell above his body. *Rings his bell in front of him. *Sits down and sighs. G&WTaunt1.JPG|Mr. Game and Watch's side taunt. G&WTaunt2.JPG|Mr. Game and Watch's up taunt. G&WTaunt3.JPG|Mr. Game and Watch's down taunt. Ness *Faces the camera, nods and says "OK!" *Holds out his baseball bat. *Fires a series of sparkles in front of him, grunting. NessTaunt1.JPG|Ness's side taunt. NessTaunt2.JPG|Ness's up taunt. NessTaunt3.JPG|Ness's down taunt. Olimar *Jumps up and down. *Lies on the floor and rolls around slightly. *Swings his hips. OlimarTaunt1.JPG|Olimar's side taunt. OlimarTaunt2.JPG|Olimar's up taunt. OlimarTaunt3.JPG|Olimar's down taunt. Pac-Man *''Namco Roulette'': Pac-Man randomly summons one of the following Namco characters, each making a sound from their game: **Clovis from Dragon Buster **Don-Chan from Taiko no Tatsujin **The "Hypership" from Gaplus **A fighter from Bosconian **A fighter from Galaga **Galaxip from Galaxian **Gilgamesh from The Tower of Druaga **''Mappy'' **A car from Rally-X **A Paccet from Baraduke **A Pooka from Dig Dug **Red Baron from Sky Kid **A Secret Fighter from Gaplus **The Solvalou from Xevious **Topcup from Libble Rabble **King from King & Balloon (3DS version only) **A ghost when turned blue from Pac-Man (3DS version only) **Andor Genesis from Xevious (Wii U version only) **A Runner from Metro-Cross (Wii U version only) **Valkyrie from Valkyrie no Densetsu (Wii U version only) *Turns into his classic design and briefly moves side to side. *Lays on the ground while ghosts and music notes appear above his head. PacManTaunt1.0.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt, featuring Pooka. PacManTaunt1.1.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring Gilgamesh. PacManTaunt1.2.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring the Galaga Shooter. PacManTaunt1.3.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.4.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring a Pac-Ghost. PacManTaunt1.5.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.6.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring Mappy. PacManTaunt1.7.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring Rally X car. PacManTaunt1.8.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring Xevious. PacManTaunt1.9.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.10.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.11.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.12.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.13.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt1.14.JPG|Pac-Man's side taunt featuring x. PacManTaunt2.JPG|Pac-Man's up taunt. PacManTaunt3.JPG|Pac-Man's down taunt. Palutena *Spreads out her wings, while showing her goddess icon and says, "You shall be purified!". *Puts her staff down on the ground, spins around it with one leg up, and laughs. *Smiles, tosses her hair as her staff hovers, and her goddess icon flashes while saying, "Ready when you are!" PalutenaTaunt1.JPG|Palutena's side taunt. PalutenaTaunt2.JPG|Palutena's up taunt. PalutenaTaunt3.JPG|Palutena's down taunt. Peach *Takes out her umbrella and twirls it above her head, saying "Sweet!" *Dances, singing "La la la la la la" in a taunting fashion. *Performs a spin, then poses and winks, saying "Uh-huh!". PeachTaunt1.JPG|Peach's up taunt. PeachTaunt2.JPG|Peach's down taunt. PeachTaunt3.JPG|Peach's side taunt. Pikachu *Charges up its cheeks with electricity and glares at the screen, saying "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." *Waves at the camera, yelling "Pika, Pikaaaaaaaaa!" *Lies on the ground, curls and rolls around, saying "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" PikachuTaunt1.JPG|Pikachu's side taunt. PikachuTaunt2.JPG|Pikachu's down taunt. PikachuTaunt3.JPG|Pikachu's up taunt. Pit *Spins his swords above his head and says "Come on!" *Swings his swords and says "Is that all you got?" *Opens his wings and starts ascending. PitTaunt1.JPG|Pit's side taunt. PitTaunt2.JPG|Pit's up taunt. PitTaunt3.JPG|Pit's down taunt. R.O.B. *Faces the camera and spins his arms and head in a circle. *Faces the camera and moves his head around, firing a small laser from his eyes. *Faces the camera, moves his arms down and then moves them back up again, spinning them whilst he does so. ROBTaunt1.JPG|R.O.B.'s side taunt. ROBTaunt2.JPG|R.O.B.'s down taunt. ROBTaunt3.JPG|R.O.B.'s up taunt. Robin *Faces the camera and points his/her sword upwards while saying, "Let's tip the scales!" Female Robin says, "Time to tip the scales!" *Faces the camera while both his/her tome and sword hover over the respective hand, sword rotating in place while saying, "Prepare yourself!". *Both his/her sword and tome encircle around him/her via magic while facing the camera, saying "You're not ready!" Female Robin says, "Here I go!" RobinTaunt0.JPG|Robin's side taunt. File:RobinTaunt2.jpg|Robin's up taunt. File:RobinTaunt3.jpg|Robin's down taunt. Rosalina & Luma *Rosalina and Luma lean forward and spin, like a planet on its axis. *Puts her hand on her hip, leans back, and waves her wand,and says "Mm-hmm"; Luma nods its head. *Waves her wand up, similarly to when she summons Luma; Luma dances around. RosalinaTaunt1.JPG|Rosalina's side taunt. RosalinaTaunt2.JPG|Rosalina's up taunt. RosalinaTaunt3.JPG|Rosalina's down taunt. Roy *Turns towards the screen and holds his sword above his head. *Holds his sword toward the screen, saying " ", which translates to "I won't lose!" *Leans back and holds his sword in an attack position, shouting "Hee-ya!" as he does so. RoyTaunt1.JPG|Roy's up taunt. RoyTaunt2.JPG|Roy's down taunt. RoyTaunt3.JPG|Roy's side taunt. Ryu *Turns around, reties his headband, while stating "Come on!" *Holds his fist forwards, and declares "Talk is cheap!" *Stomps on the ground and grunts. RyuTaunt1.JPG|Ryu's side taunt. RyuTaunt2.JPG|Ryu's up taunt. RyuTaunt3.JPG|Ryu's down taunt. Samus *Thrusts her hand behind her while the jets on her back light up. *Part of her arm cannon comes out, with the Zero Laser mechanism shown. *Points her arm cannon behind her, then in front of her. SamusTaunt2.JPG|Samus's up taunt. SamusTaunt1.JPG|Samus's side taunt. SamusTaunt3.JPG|Samus's down taunt. Sheik *Stands on one hand. *Pulls out her Chain. *Performs a threatening pose with her right hand before her face. SheikTaunt1.JPG|Sheik's side taunt. SheikTaunt2.JPG|Sheik's up taunt. SheikTaunt3.JPG|Sheik's down taunt. Shulk *Holds out his right hand and says while shaking his head, "Now it's Shulk time!" *Fistpumps with his left hand and says, "I'm really feeling it!" *Activates the Monado, poses with it, and says, "This is the Monado's power!" ShulkTaunt1.JPG|Shulk's up taunt. ShulkTaunt2.JPG|Shulk's side taunt. ShulkTaunt3.JPG|Shulk's down taunt. Sonic *Does a backflip and poses, tutting. The pose originates from a piece of official artwork for Sonic Adventure. *Looks at the camera and runs in place, chanting "Sonic Speed!" *Performs a windmill move, chanting "Come on!" SonicTaunt1.JPG|Sonic's x taunt. SonicTaunt2.JPG|Sonic's x taunt. SonicTaunt3.JPG|Sonic's x taunt. Toon Link *Waves the Wind Waker, conducting a tune at the end, which is the same tune heard after completing a song in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *Sheathes his sword and shield, and stares at a Wind Waker-styled fairy flying around him. *Swings his sword around in a blind panic, so much so it tires him out and he gasps for breath. ToonLinkTaunt1.JPG|Toon Link's side taunt. ToonLinkTaunt2.JPG|Toon Link's up taunt. ToonLinkTaunt3.JPG|Toon Link's down taunt. Villager *Gets on his/her tiptoes and cheers, putting his/her hands up, three times. *Does a little dance (the Shrunk Funk Shuffle), waving his/her arms and feet around. *Pokes the ground with a stick. VillagerTaunt1.JPG|Villager's up taunt. VillagerTaunt2.JPG|Villager's down taunt. VillagerTaunt3.JPG|Villager's side taunt. Wario *Laughs so hard he unhinges his jaw and has to close it using his hands. *Wiggles his posterior at the screen, laughing. *Performs various three-fingered salutes, chanting "Wa! Wa! Wa!" *Wario laughs and faces the screen and does his signature "W" sign at the screen with both hands and then picks his nose with one hand. This taunt can only be done if Wario is riding his motorcycle. WarioTaunt1.JPG|Wario's side taunt. WarioTaunt2.JPG|Wario's up taunt. WarioTaunt3.JPG|Wario's down taunt. WarioTaunt4.JPG|Wario's fourth taunt that can be used while riding his bike. Wii Fit Trainer *Stretches her/his arms above her/his head and says, "Let's get a good stretch." *Stretches her/his shoulders and says, "Stretch those shoulders." *Sits down and stretches her/his legs and says, "Let's stretch our legs." WiiFitTaunt1.JPG|Wii Fit Trainer's side taunt. WiiFitTaunt2.JPG|Wii Fit Trainer's up taunt. WiiFitTaunt3.JPG|Wii Fit Trainer's down taunt. Yoshi *Dances around in a circle, chanting "Yoshi!" as he finishes. *Chases his tail in circles, then lifts up an arm as he finishes. *Yoshi faces the camera and jumps up and down whilst chanting. YoshiTaunt1.JPG|Yoshi's up taunt. YoshiTaunt2.JPG|Yoshi's side taunt. YoshiTaunt3.JPG|Yoshi's down taunt. Zelda *Holds up one arm, magic coming from her hand. *Faces the screen and puts her hands together, creating a small flame. *Waves. ZeldaTaunt1.JPG|Zelda's side taunt. ZeldaTaunt2.JPG|Zelda's up taunt. ZeldaTaunt3.JPG|Zelda's down taunt. Zero Suit Samus *Throws and catches her paralyzer, saying "Is that all?" *Lashes out with her plasma whip and challenges "Try me!" *Spins her plasma whip around her body, saying "You're mine." ZSSTaunt1.JPG|Zero Suit Samus's side taunt. ZSSTaunt2.JPG|Zero Suit Samus's down taunt. ZSSTaunt3.JPG|Zero Suit Samus's up taunt. Category:Taunts